High School Romance
by cryme-anocean
Summary: SasuSaku NaruSaku EVENTUAL SASUNARU Naruto's the new kid and everyones after his love but Naru only has eyes for a certain Uchiha. Sasuke hates Naruto for breaking his relationship up. What happens when Naruto confesses his love? How will Sasuke feel?
1. Prologue

**A/N Ok so is ANYONE ELSE PISSED OFF AT THE FACT THAT A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE ARE SOMETHINGSAKU FANS? And by something I mean Sasu/NaruSaku fans. Aren't they bitches? DID YOU HEAR THAT MASASHI KISHIMOTO HAS TUNRED NARUTO INTO A SHONEN-AI! HELLS FUCKIN YA! And since I'm a crazy bitch I'm going to start off with SasuSaku! XD PLEASE FORGIVE MY BITCHYNESS! **

**High School Romance**

**Prologue**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Haruno, pink hair green eyes, called out to her boyfriend.

"Hn?" Sasuke Uchiha, black hair black eyes, grunted.

"Um... I... did you see that we got new students today?" She asked, afraid of telling her boyfriend what she was thinking and/or planning on doing.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Um... did you happen to, oh I don't know, _see _ any of them?" She asked, _not_ sarcastically.

"No... why?" Sasuke asked, suddenly interested in where this conversation was going.

"Well... that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I... I think we should break up. There's this really cute blond! He's soooo adorable I just want him sooo bad!" Sakura screeched.

"Ok so... let me get this straight... _you're _breaking up with_ me_ because of some new guy_ you_ don't even _know_!" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Yes... to put it bluntly then I am breaking up with you because I have seen a cute guy and I wanna go after him." Sakura explained happily.

"I just want you to know that now that your leaving, you will never _ever_ be let back in again." Sasuke said as he turned and walked away.

**A/N Ok so that was the prologue. SOMETHING TO LOOK "FORWARD" TO! NARUSAKU AND IMPLIED SASUNARU! I APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I, TOO, HATE SAKURA! **

**NEXT UPDATE: November 17-18 LOOK FOR IT BITCHES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the halls of Konoha High and was filled with hatred for the school.

'Why the hell does it look like everyone here is either stuck up or rich! … Or both!'

"Hey you're that new kid yeah?" A girl with blond hair asked.

"...Yeah..." Naruto replied hesitantly.

"You look _sexy_ in skinny jeans, can I just say!" A girl with bubble-gum hair added behind the blond girl. Naruto wasn't paying attention until he noticed a raven haired teen trying to glare the shit outta him.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto called out to the boy, "Hey can you help me!" Naruto called out again. The stoic raven just glared before he walked over and asked,

"What the hell do you want?"

"Can you help me? I have no idea where the hell I am or where my locker is... as for a matter of fact I don't even know where _anything _is... except the bathroom maybe." Naruto added the last part to himself.

"Alright, alright, what's your locker number?" The boy asked, only to be glomped by Naruto.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you (x20)!" Naruto yelled as he handed Sasuke his paper.

"Do I even _know_ you!" Sasuke asked, very uncomfortable with all the... _physical_ contact.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... the new kid?" Naruto offered when Sasuke looked at him like he was doing the impossible... dying a monkey purple! (I have such a colorful imagination! XD)

"... Oh... I see... so _your _the bitch who stole Sakura's heart... you're not even cute." Sasuke said as he walked away from Naruto.

"Hey wait a second! Who's Sakura? Hey wait!" Naruto called out to the raven haired boy, "Come on I still need your help! _Please_!" Naruto begged.

"_No_! You made my girlfriend break up with me, why should I help you?" Sasuke asked, now true he was going to break up with her anyway but still, he had never been broken up with before. What was he supposed to do? The great Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's Heart Throb, being _broken_ up with? That was never heard of before in the land of high school. Once a heart breaker always a heart breaker.

"Because you don't even know me, and I don't even _know _your girlfriend. Is it that Sakura chick you were just talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh~" A squeal came out of no where, "Uzumaki-Kun~ I see you've met Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl latched herself onto Naruto and began to talk his ear off.

"Sakura." Sasuke growled under his breath and walked away.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to bump into ya there buddy!" A low voice (For a girl) said as she dusted her self off. She took a lock of her light purple hair and twisted it around her finger.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in response.

"Hn, is not an answer. You should either apologize for not watching where you were going or accept my apology but do _not_ grunt in response!" The girl said exasperated.

"God, sorry sorry. I _apologize _for bumping into you, your majesty." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

"Haha, your _hilarious_!" The girl said with equal sarcasm.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Umeki Inouye" The girl introduced before she sprinted away yelling, "Bye bye Sasiko! I'll see you later!"

'Not even ten minutes and I already have a new nick name, _perfect_'

"Sakura... will you go out with me?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl on his arm.

"_Will I_! Of _course_ I will Naruto-kun!" Sakura replied excitedly with a sly smirk on her face.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I'm leaving off like this, I'm eating lunch and I really just want to shovel it into my mouth and go back to sleep.**

**HOW MANY OF YOU WENT TO SEE BREAKING DAWN LAST NIGHT! I KNOW I DID!**

**Lol **_**REVEIW**_**! **

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 2

**High School Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Sorry for taking SOOOO long to update, as you know I've been working on some other stories and I wanted to finish them... yeah that didn't work out too well so here I am again trying to update on this story. Sorry about taking, like, FOREVER! **

To tell the truth Naruto didn't even _like_ Sakura, he was only going out with her to piss off Sasuke. Of course Sakura didn't know about this so she, like the bitch she is, decided it was a good idea to hang on him like magnets.

"Naruto~!" Sakura sang as she ran up to the blond boy standing at his locker.

"What do you... oh hi, Sakura." Naruto said, catching himself before he snapped on her.

She giggled at the attention he was giving her, "Naruto can we go on a date tonight?" She asked the boy, immediately latching onto him arm after he shut his locker.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Naruto said as he tried to pry himself from her.

She giggled and kissed his cheek before she ran off to go find Ino. "Damn bitch is like a friggin leech." Naruto hissed under his breath.

"The hell is your problem Uzumaki." Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked right past him saying something under his breath that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Your fucking ex girlfriend is driving me up a WALL!" Naruto exclaimed as he plopped down next to Sasuke.

"Yeah? She always did remind me of a leech." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"_Really_? I don't see _how_ you came to _that_ conclusion." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did I tell you the story of..."

"No but _she _did. Sakura just _loves_ to rub things in other peoples faces." Naruto said as he huffed and laid his head down on the desk.

Sasuke thumped Naruto on the back of his head, "Idiot, get up you shouldn't sleep in class." He said.

"Oh really? Says who, teme?" Naruto retorted.

"Says me, dobe." Sasuke replied in his monotone voice.

"Watch it or I'll bite your arm off." Naruto warned as he saw Sasuke set his arm on his desk.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You know what, screw you!" Naruto stood up and left the room.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but this... this isn't working out." Naruto said to the girl.

"Wha... Why?"

"Because your a leech, and I don't even like you so... yeah I think that's a good enough reason." Naruto said as he pried himself from Sakura and walked away.

"Oh well! Now I have Sasuke-Kun!" She said happily as she walked to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hell no, bitch. I told you I wasn't going to get back together with you, you selfish slut." Sasuke said as he walked away from her.

"WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE ME!" **(Because I hate you MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) **

"Oi Sasuke! You wanna do something after school?" Naruto asked as he ran up to Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied,

"Great I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto cried happily as he glomped Sasuke.

**A/N Ok not done but I wanna tell you something before I forget. I found, like, the coolest website called , go there or you'll regret it! It has THE BEST T-shirts EVER! They have anime, yaoi, yuri, everything you can think of AND IT'S AMAZING! Please check out their website THANK YOU!**

**No, nope, changed my mind, I'm done :P**


End file.
